(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display seat for glass and crystal articles of display, more particularly to a display seat which includes a seat body made of a transparent plastic material or glass and formed with a recess for receiving therein a circuit substrate board that has a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed thereon. The display seat is also formed with shallow grooves adapted for placement of round or curved articles of display therein. Beams of light emitted from the light emitting diodes pass through the seat body onto the articles of display placed on the display seat, thereby eliminating the trouble of mounting lighting fixtures to light up the articles of display.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In exhibitions or shops that display arts of craft, such as glass and crystal articles, in order to highlight the beauty or contour of the articles of display, lighting fixtures are mounted to radiate light on the articles of display. However, the lighting fixtures are relatively bulky, inconvenient to install or disassemble, and entail troublesome work of wiring. Besides, they are comparatively costly and inconvenient to carry to exhibition sites for quick installation.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a display seat for glass and crystal articles of display, which includes a seat body that is a plate or a layered plate formed from a transparent plastic material or glass. The seat body has a bottom portion formed with a recess. A circuit substrate board having a plurality of light emitting diodes is insertably disposed in the recess. The display seat can be connected to an external power source or a battery source to establish electrical connection for activating the light emitting diodes. Shallow grooves can be formed in a top portion of the seat body for placement of round or curved articles of display. Beams of light emitting from the light emitting diodes penetrate through the plastic or glass seat body toward the articles of display on the seat body. There is no need to provide additional lighting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display seat for glass and crystal articles of display, in which a light source is directly mounted in a seat body and is connectable to an external power source so that the display seat can be carried conveniently to an exhibition site or the like for quick installation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display seat for glass and crystal articles of display, which can be adopted as a shelf of a display cabinet or rack, and which can be used to provide a light source that radiates upwardly or downwardly, which can be connected to a direct current power source, and which can serve as a night light or a lighting device.